1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a universal pool skimmer gasket. More particularly, the invention relates to a gasket containing extraneous portions which can be selectively removed in order to modify the gasket to accommodate openings of different shapes and sizes.
2. Background
Pool skimmers contain gaskets which need to be replaced periodically. However, gasket replacement can become unnecessarily complicated because there are several types of pool skimmers which require specific gaskets. For example, some pool skimmers have square openings, and accordingly require square-shaped gaskets conforming to the square openings. Also common, however, are pool skimmers having rectangular openings which require rectangular gaskets. Accordingly, it is often a hassle for customers to buy a gasket, as they may not know which particular gasket fits their skimmer. Also, stores, warehouses, and other businesses are burdened by having to stock many types of gaskets.
Previous inventions have addressed the inconvenience of having various similar but incompatible products. U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,975 issued to Davis, discloses a filter frame which can be “broken down” in order to accommodate filter mats of various sizes. The invention comprises a grid like frame structure where one or more sections of the frame can be broken off of the structure. The filter frame can be adapted to accommodate any standard filter mat sizes by breaking off the appropriate sections of the grid structure. However, this system is limited in application to filter frames, and does not address the need for universal pool skimmer components.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,380,564 issued to Cancio discloses a decorative material which can be modified to conform to surfaces of various shapes. Specifically, this invention teaches a method of producing a decorative plastic sheet material which can be torn by hand to an appropriate size to conform to a surface being covered. However, this method is limited to producing decorative materials, and does not address the need for universal pool skimmer components.
Thus it is readily apparent that there is a long felt need for a universal gasket which can replace multiple conventional gaskets.